The Truth About 'Him'
by Yuuichi93
Summary: ONESHOT. Akhirnya Sasuke mengetahui kebenarannya tentang kakaknya. Bagaimana perasaannya sekarang? Fict gaje sebelum UAS XP WARNING kegaje-annya!


**Rating **:** K+ **(_For language_)

**Genre **: Angst/Tragedy (_little bit Family_)

**WARNING! Gaje-ness, language**

-----------------------------------------------

The Truth About Him

Aku menyandarkan diriku di dinding ruangan yang hampir tertelan kegelapan. Di depanku hanyalah sebuah **kebenaran**. Semua kebenaran yang tampaknya dijejalkan secara paksa begitu saja ke dalam otakku.

_**' Itachi '**_

Sebuah nama yang selama ini membuatku selalu geram, kesal, marah, sedih... _kecewa_.

Sebuah nama yang selama ini kuanggap kejam, tak berperasaan, dingin... _jahat_.

Sebuah nama yang selama ini dianggap orang banyak sebagai penghianat Konoha, pembunuh... _pembohong_.

Sebuah nama... yang telah menghianatiku kepercayaanku.

_**' Itachi '**_

Namanya terus terngiang di telingaku. _Kebenaran,_ telah diungkapkan oleh orang bertopeng di depanku ini, yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah _Madara_, yang telah membantu _orang itu_ menghabisi klan Uchiha.

_"Seorang pembunuh yang bahkan tidak bisa membunuh adiknya sendiri. Ya, kamu. Ia telah membunuh semua teman-temannya, sahabatnya, pacarnya, seluruh warga Uchiha, dan bahkan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi... kamu. Hanya KAMU yang tidak ia bunuh. Hanya kamu, adiknya yang tidak ia bunuh."_

_**Hanya aku?**_

_"Kau tahu? Ia menganggapmu yang paling berharga untuk dirinya sendiri. Amaterasu yang ia tanamkan di mata kirimu itu adalah __**bukti**__nya."_

Aku menyentuh mata kiriku. '_Oh... sekarang aku memiliki matanya?_' batinku bodoh. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan memukul dinding di belakangku.

"Brengsek!" seruku geram.

Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benakku.

_**DOUSHITE?**_

Kenapa ia lakukan itu? Kenapa ia mengorbankan dirinya untukku?! Kenapa ia memberikan semuanya untukku?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?!

_" Ini yang terakhir, Sasuke... "_

Muncul wajahnya yang tersenyum tulus padaku. Walau wajahnya berlumuran darah begitu... ia... ia tetap saja masih bisa melakukan itu. Kenapa?!

"Ia... Ti... Tidak mungkin! Kau bohong!" seruku pada orang bertopeng itu.

Ia mengangkat bahunya, "Bukan hak-ku untuk memaksamu percaya, Sasuke. Tapi itulah kebenarannya. Kebenaran tentang Itachi Uchiha, kakakmu."

_**... Brother...**_

_"Sasuke, kau dan aku adalah kakak beradik yang unik..."_

Aku teringat tentang bagaimana baiknya ia, DULU. Kakak... Ya, saat itu ia _masih_ kakakku. Sebenarnya... sampai sekarang ia memang kakakku. Ia seorang kakak yang hebat. Kuat, disegani, dipuji oleh ayah, dan seorang jenius sejati. Tidak seperti aku. Lemah, bodoh, dan dibenci oleh ayah. Perbedaan antara aku dan kakak cukup besar. Aku berniat untuk melampauinya suatu hari.

_Dan saat aku merasa begitu, ternyata ini semua adalah sebuah __**kesalahan**__._

Ia sengaja. Ia memaksaku secara tidak langsung untuk menjadi lebih kuat darinya. Ia seorang pembohong.

_"Lain kali saja, ya, Sasuke."_

"AAAAARRGGH!!!!!!!!" Aku berteriak. Melepaskan semua kekesalanku. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Seharusnya ia tidak mati. Seharusnya... kami...

_"Sasuke... ini yang terakhir..."_

_"Sasuke..."_

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**" '**_**A Bad Person Could be The Best Person**_**', that's what you are, brother... "**

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Sekarang, kita hancurkan Konoha."

_**... ORE NO OMAE WA YAKUSOKU, NII-SAN ...**_

Inilah janjiku. Akan kuhancurkan segala yang telah merenggut semua milikku yang berharga.

Terutama, kakakku, _Itachi Uchiha_.

Ia adalah orang baik yang telah dijadikan orang jahat.

Kalau untuk orang lain ia orang yang paling jahat, kejam dan dibenci...

Untukku, ia adalah orang terbaik, berharga diri tinggi dan seorang kakak yang paling baik di dunia.

_Nii-san, aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendammu._

_Semua, hanya untukmu..._

**OWARI**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_GLOSSARY_

_**DOUSHITE?**__ - _Kenapa? -

_**ORE NO OMAE WA YAKUSOKU, NII-SAN **_- Janjiku padamu, kak... -

**-**_moga2 ga salah -.-''_**-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **: Selese juga fict gaje ini... Ahaha... tampaknya ni fict butuh kritik n' saran dengan sangat teramat... malah bisa di-flame karena ke gaje-an nya... -__-'' Maaf kesannya rada berantakan untuk penempatan kata2nya -_nunduk2_- Trus juga bahasanya campur2 gitu... argh... T-T

Anyway, fict ini terinspirasi dari _quote_ di atas. '_A Bad Person Could be The Best Person_'. Setelah melihat _quote _ini, langsung... **TING!** 'MIRIP BANGET SAMA KEADAAN ITACHI!!!!' Yah... dari itu, jadilah fict gaje ini. Fict ini semacam perasaannya Sasuke terhadap Itachi sih, setelah ia tahu kebenarannya. _Well_, _Itachi is a good guy_...

Mari bersulang untuk Itachi!!! _Cheerss!!!_

Btw, kuucapkan selamat menghadapi UAS teman2!! XD Semoga berhasil!!! X3

30.05.'09

- Yuuichi -


End file.
